


Missing You

by Bellaledrid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaledrid/pseuds/Bellaledrid
Summary: Sirius has just passed through the veil and all his thoughts are on Remus.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	Missing You

Sirius watched as Remus caught hold of Harry. He watched as Dumbledore arrived and Voldemort leave. 

It didn't really sink in that he was dead until the battle was over. Everyone went home and he just existed. He wasn't entirely sure where he was. But he was alone, Sirius was sure of that.

He watched as everyone went on with their lives. He watched Remus move on with Tonks. He couldn't blame him. She was pretty, a half decent person and willing to accept his werewolf side. Still, Sirius wished it was himself in Remus' arms, their legs tangled together in bed.

God did he miss sleeping. Sleeping was one of his favourite things, along with Remus of course. Sleeping with Remus was even better. Sirius looked back at the world once more. Remus. He missed his Moony so much. Maybe one day they would see each other again. He had to hold out hope for that. 

One day at a time, until maybe, just maybe, he would hold his friend, his lover, his Moony in his arms again. 'Until then,' he thought, 'I will keep watching you, keep missing you.'


End file.
